DESEJO E DELÍRIO
by Esther Mara
Summary: Não devia acontecer, mas era maravilhoso sentir as mãos dele tocando minha pele nua, sua boca descendo pelo meu pescoço.


Gente, **possui conteúdo impróprio para crianças** ou adolescentes impúberes (menores de 16 anos - de acordo com o rating do próprio FanFinction), como a própria classificação já diz!

Se você não tem a idade indicada, não aprecia menções a sexo e afins, não leia, simples assim!

Quem quiser, leia com essas idéias em mente, mas a fic não é assim tão pornográfica também. Os avisos são mero desencargo de consciência (e medo de processo judicial, kkkk).

Cada um sabe o que lê, simples!

* * *

"_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_With just one touch and I erupt_

_Like a volcano and cover her with my love"_

_

* * *

_Já era muito tarde quando Lily terminou seus relatórios da monitoria, naquela noite. Claro que parte da culpa daquilo era do Potter, que usava a liderança junto ao time de quadribol como subterfúgio para escapar de suas tarefas como monitor-chefe. Era mesmo um abuso ele ter sido selecionado para monitor-chefe quando sequer fora monitor, para começar.

A Mulher Gorda tentou passar-lhe uma reprimenda pelo horário, mas foi prontamente ignorada pela garota.

Ahh, ela estava uma pilha! Um dia inteiro de estudos coroado por fiscalizar a pasta de detenções praticamente sozinha, já que o idiota subira mais de uma hora antes (precisava repassar as táticas que usaria no jogo contra a Corvinal, imagine!).

Ia subindo para o quarto, imersa na própria frustração, sem notar a figura aconchegada no sofá junto à lareira, mas parou subitamente ao reconhecer aqueles pés. (Merlin, era só o que faltava, reconhecer o Potter pelo formato de seus pés!)

Mas fora o ódio que a fizera identificá-lo, era claro, e não o fato de ele ter lindos pés, o que era claro que ele não possuía, logicamente não! Eram feios! Feios mesmo! Tão feios quanto aqueles olhos de um castanho tão claro... Ou quanto o corpo bem torneado por toda a dedicação àquele esporte bobo... Ou quanto aqueles cabelos tão negros e rebeldes... Tudo nele era feio, era mesmo! Claro que era!

- Potter, seu imprestável, era para você estar revisando táticas com o time, e não lendo confortav... Seu maldito, isso é o meu diário! Eu vou te matar, Potter! – Nem por um momento pensou em usar a varinha. Uma azaração era fria demais para materializar o seu ódio. Correu até ele com as mãos esticadas, queria mesmo estrangulá-lo.

- Uau, Lily, até que você escreve muito a meu respeito, não, para alguém que teoricamente me despreza! – O rapaz conseguiu falar enquanto se desviava.

Não tinha outra opção: partiu pra cima dele. Ele caiu sobre o tapete quando ela o empurrou.

Era estranho estar por cima do Potter, com as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e as mãos na frente de sua camiseta. Dava-lhe uma sensação de formigamento. Mas isso era culpa da raiva. Claro que sim. Tinha de ser. Era isso! Não era?

O modo como ele olhava para ela também era estranho. Não com aquele costumeiro sorriso meio zombeteiro. Não... Era... profundo, íntimo até. Como se ele soubesse segredos dela. O que ele provavelmente sabia, já que era muito possível que ele tivesse lido no diário que ela o considerava sexy quando aquele uniforme idiota estava molhado, como acontecera após aquele jogo com chuva.

Maldito!

Ela queria infligir-lhe dor, ou, ao menos desestabilizá-lo. Disse a única coisa que achou poder tirá-lo do sério:

- Ah, mas desprezar seus modos repugnantes não é algo assim tão grandioso, Potter, tendo em vista que eu já até beijei um desses seus coleguinhas que se auto-intitulam "marotos". E não é que o Lupin beija bem? Sério, eu não esperaria tanto de um "lobisomem". – Tomou o cuidado de dar bastante ênfase em "beijei" e "lobisomem".

Não sei se foi a menção à traição do amigo ou ao fato de eu saber o segredo deles, mas os olhos castanhos demonstraram raiva. Muita raiva! Finalmente eu lhe apagara o sorriso dos lábios, subvertera-lhe o controle.

De repente eu não estava mais por cima dele, e sim embaixo. Ele tinha uma das mãos sob minha nuca, e seu olhar era furioso. Foi querendo provocá-lo ainda mais que eu aproximei meus lábios dos dele, com um sorriso presunçoso.

Mas as coisas não aconteceram bem como eu supunha (que seria eu dar-lhe alguns beijos e então voltar a olhá-lo como o verme ignóbil que ele era).

De algum modo uma das minhas mãos foram parar sobre os músculos do seu peito. A outra forçava ainda mais sua boca contra mim. A mão dele que não estava sob minha nunca desceu até meu quadril.

Eu não queria sentir nada, mas era inevitável. Parei de pensar sobre qualquer outra coisa, que não o modo como seus lábios deslizavam até o meu pescoço e ali espalhavam pequenos beijos úmidos.

Sua outra mão foi para a barra da minha blusa, e eu não pude opor objeção nenhuma quando ele a retirou. De algum modo não planejado por mim, vi-me a remover-lhe também a camiseta. Talvez minhas mãos estivessem desgovernadas, mas era inegavelmente maravilhoso tocá-lo, pele contra pele.

Nossos corpos começaram a se procurar cada vez mais descontroladas, as mãos mais e mais livres. E então eu me vi somente de calcinha, sem saber em que ponto perdera o sutiã. Suspirei quando me tocou um seio e cheguei ao delírio quando ele substituiu os dedos pelos lábios.

Mas não era apenas ele quem agia. Eu já lhe desabotoara a calça e a abaixara desordenadamente. Ele aproveitou esse momento para retirar a última peça de roupa que me faltava, e tatear a junção de minhas coxas com dedos muito peritos.

Ofeguei e gemi.

Não percebi quando ele terminou de se despir. Estava imersa demais nas coisas que ele me fazia sentir com as pontas dos seus dedos...

E então ele estava dentro de mim.

Movendo-se dentro de mim mais e mais rápido. Com fúria, com desespero.

Não houve romantismo nenhum. Nem eu queria que houvesse.

Nós não estávamos fazendo amor. Aquilo era sexo! Sexo de excelente qualidade, diga-se de passagem.

Ele não sussurrou mentiras ao meu ouvido, como teria feito, se estivéssemos fazendo amor. Não, ele dizia-me pequenas obscenidades, gemia o meu nome e narrava algumas das coisas que sempre quisera fazer comigo. Minha voz não tinha fôlego, enquanto eu soltava pequenos gritos e mordiscava-lhe o pescoço esporadicamente.

Por entre ofegos, atingimos o ápice.

Enlouquecedor!

Nunca fora tão bom para mim, e, apesar da minha experiência limitada, eu acreditava genuinamente que para ele também fora maravilhoso, único.

Ainda assim não pude olhar para ele enquanto rapidamente juntava minhas roupas espalhadas e cobria-me precariamente.

Fugi apressada. Indigno, eu sei. Não soube se ele ficou ali, tão em choque quanto eu me sentia ou se também se vestiu rapidamente. Tive medo de olhar. Realmente não era o momento para conversas. Estranho como "Lily-Evans-que-respondia-a-todas-as-perguntas" dessa vez ficara sem palavras.

O que dizer ao seu inimigo depois que vocês têm sexo fenomenal? E a pior parte: eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria formar uma sentença coerente, nem se poderia manter minha voz firme, sem os tremores que eu ainda sentia. Não queria demonstrar ainda mais para ele o quanto estava extasiada.

E agora a raiva aumentara. Por minha própria culpa, eu sei. Ao menos parte da culpa era minha.

Fugi como uma criminosa, sem nem conseguir antes dar-lhe um tapa. Nem para tentar salvar o restinho do meu orgulho, que estava em frangalhos. Mas provavelmente teria sido em vão (além de muito hipócrita de minha parte), já que ele sabia bem o quanto eu fora participante ativa, que eu quisera tudo tanto quanto ele, ou talvez até mais, já que sempre o vi como prato proibido, e é fato notório que os frutos proibidos costumam ser os mais doces.

Merlin! No meio do salão comunal! Como uma qualquer! Como uma exibicionista vulgar. Eu deveria considerar aquilo nojento, mas, de algum modo não conseguia. Eu tentara, realmente quisera lamentar pelo ocorrido, mas fora delicioso demais para que eu pudesse me arrepender. Deixaria para me lamuriar na manhã seguinte, mas não agora, não agora...

Agora só havia o delírio que eu experimentei por meio das mãos dele. Não só as mãos, por meio de todo o corpo dele. E, eu sabia, demoraria muito tempo para apagar o fogo, e o desejo, que ele me despertara.

* * *

**N.A.: **H.P. Não me pertence, blá-blá-blá...

Está aí, uma fic nova, minha segunda (esse negócio de escrever vicia).

Eu a fiz hoje mesmo, e já publiquei aqui na pressa, e não, não foi betada, então desculpem qualquer erro...

Reviews serão muitíssimo apreciados, e mesmo as críticas, contanto que respeitosas, bem-vindas.


End file.
